


Behind these doors

by yelenaslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Degradation, F/F, God Kink, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenaslut/pseuds/yelenaslut
Summary: Sex with Yelena inside a public bathroom.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Behind these doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is just..... shameless smut, I am so sorry...

The smell of artificial lemons fill your lungs up as you breathe in heavily in attempt to stop yourself from moaning so loud. Your fingers pressed onto the wooden door of the bathroom stall harshly, so desperate to have something—anything to grip on for your dear life. You shut your eyes closed, trying to hold in the sounds that were threatening to spill out from your mouth as Yelena pushes two fingers inside your leaking cunt.

A smirk crawls upon her lips and she places her free hand on your neck, hoisting you up so she could whisper in your ear. "That's it baby, be a good girl and keep quiet," she places a kiss on your temple and pushes another finger in, sparking off a tiny cry from you. Yelena thinks it was cute to see you struggle and crumble under her, it just makes her want to lap you up in that very spot right now.

But it won't be long until someone notices what you two were doing inside that bathroom stall not that it mattered to Yelena, though. Yelena had told you multiple times that you were her little toy, a plaything that she can touch wherever and whenever she wants. You don't have any complaints, she makes you feel good and she takes care of you and she seemed to get off at your wrecked state so, it was more than fair.

"Fuck do you know how fucking tight you are? I've used this pussy countless of times already and you're still tight!" Yelena drags her fingers until the first knuckle of her middle finger was left and then slams back in. You let out an audible moan and you cover your mouth as soon as you realized what you had done.

"Y-Yelena," you breathed, "don't do that, anyone could hear. Be q—" before you could even finish, Yelena grabs you by the jaw. Her hand held your face tightly and you feel a tinge of pain.

Yelena chuckles mischievously, "Don't give me orders, slut. You are in no position to." she slides her thumb to your lips and pushes it in your mouth. She spits in your mouth and you gladly swallow.

Yelena pulls her fingers out completely and swirls you around so now you were facing her. She pushes you and your back hits the wooden door of the bathroom stall. Yelena looks at you from your head to your feet and licks her lips before she hooks one of your leg on her waist and prods the pad of her finger in your hole, circling then slowly entering.

The new angle had your eyes rolling to the back of your head, heat spreading throughout your body like wildfire. It was coursing through you; it was surging in every part of your body from your skin to the smallest of your veins. Anytime, you can combust but you held on for dear life as Yelena was not finished with you. You _knew_ she wasn't.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, huh?" she questions, looking down at you while she thrusts a finger inside your vagina, dragging out torturously yet deliciously slow. Her eyes looks down at you and you feel small like a little bunny trapped by a wolf. Your legs shake a bit, comprehending the expression on her face.

Yelena, herself exudes dominance. Her eyes pierced through the thickest sheath of your soul and it just made you feel all the emotions you weren't aware that even existed. The way she gazed at you had so much power to it, igniting heat again and again until you were just a mere puddle for her to step on. Yeah, that'd be nice, to be stepped on by her.

Yelena curls her finger inside you, the sensation burns as your body wilts on her hand. "You like that, yeah?" she teases, "getting fucked like this, by me." she drags her long fingers down your throbbing walls while your juices oozed out of your hole.

The squelching sounds coming from you made you embarrassed but you moan, so desperate to have more of that attention she was giving you. "Mhm, yes, please, God, fuck me," you breathed in between the words, grappling to mouth each syllable. 

"God, hm?" Yelena rests her other hand on your neck, her thumb resting on your trachea leaving soft touches that had you tripping on your breath. "I like the sound of that," she leers at you, the hand on your neck pressing slightly harder, creating a scarcity of oxygen in your lungs. "You belong to me. You're fucking mine. And you're in my hands right now. Call me your god and beg for me. Tell me you belong to me." Yelena declares and you choke on your breath, your head going fuzzy of any other thoughts than Yelena. 

Your hands wrap around Yelena's—the one wrapped around your throat. "Please," you beg, "My god, please fuck me, I belong to you. My body belongs to none other than you. Fuck, my god, you own me—" you were cut off by your own gasp as Yelena releases her tight grip on your neck.

Yelena pushes three digits past your folds and thrusts them swiftly, not even pausing for a bit. "you're gonna take all of what I give you and you're going to cum on my fingers, you hear me?" she says harshly, bringing her other hand down between the dip of your hips and rubs the swollen bud. 

The fire in the pit of your stomach started to surge through your body again and it was starting to feel like you were on the very center of the universe, watching the way centuries worth of stories unfold in front of your eyes.

You now lack the ability to form coherent thoughts and you can only nod furiously at Yelena's words. Your hands fly to where Yelena's shoulder is at and you grip on it as if your life depended on it. The sensation in the pit of your stomach was raging fire and your body feels hot, much like standing in the middle of a flame. 

"Y-Yelena, shit, I-I'm going to come. I can't h-hold it!" Yelena looks at you amused as the wet sounds of your pussy peals through the bathroom. Yelena bites her lip while she looks at you, getting off at the sight of your completely wrecked state. Eyes half-lidded, cheeks red and spit coming out of one of the corners of your mouth. You were so beautiful like this to Yelena. And the best part of all of this was she was the one responsible for all of this. 

"Go on little girl," she grunts, "your god wants you to come."

With one final thrust, you felt the fire in your body ignite and explosions were everywhere. You latch on to anything that you can hold on to, as the universe birthed galaxies with stars, planets and blackholes that would exist for centuries, collecting stories to be told for future generations. 

Your legs shook profusely as your cunt pulsates around her fingers. Your eyes lands on Yelena, feeling her pull out of you and bringing her pruned fingers to her lips, sucking your essence off. 

A little after that, she holds you gently and kisses your forehead. "you did so well for me baby girl," she whispers while she hugs your form and traces comforting little circles on your back.

"You're so pretty." you now look at her, hair a bit messy and a thin layer of sweat coats her skin. She begins to clean you up, wiping your thighs.

Yelena smiles at you lovingly, pushing wet strands of your hair behind you ear. "You're the prettiest, baby." 


End file.
